Warforged
Warforged are mechanical, sentient constructs. History It was the diety Nocturne that first created the Warforged. Nocturne had built them from the metal and stone deep within the Underdark, infusing them with life. They were designed to go to war with other sentient races, being able to match wits with them in combat. After this, Nocturne hoped to acheive a peace, one that, enforced by Warforged, would prevent unnecessary bloodshed in the future. Later, Kiptar took and interest in them. He lead them onto the continent of Talder, and then gave them the City of Gears to live in. They Eventually settled on to the original continent in several places, and have allied with the Free nation, Meribia, and the Imperium. They have also formed one nation, called the Iron State, which the Metallic Dragons created by Kiptar have joined. Culture Racial Stats Height: 6'0" - 7'0" Weight: 250-300 Pounds Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence/Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Forgespeek Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 Endurance Living Construct: You have the Following traits : +2 bonus to saving throws vs. ongoing damage : Don't need to eat, drink, or breath, but this doesn't render you immune to any effect : Only need 4 hours to benefit from an extended rest : Can treat a death saving throw as a 10 or what you rolled, but you still die at hit point total Warforged Abilities: You gain the feature that corresponds to your original classes power source. :Divine: Select either Intelligence or Constitution. When you use a Channel Divinity power, gain temporary hit points equal to your chosen abilities modifier + 2. Increase to +4 at the 11th level and +6 at the 21st level. :Arcane: When you use an arcane power and you score a critical hit with it, you gain a bonus to your next attack roll against 1 target hit by that power equal to your Intelligence or Constitution modifier. Variations Warforged Necromancer Level 7 Controller Medium Natural Humanoid (living construct) XP 300 Initiative +5 Senses +11; darkvision HP 76; Bloodied 38 AC 20; Fortitude 18; 17; Will 18 Saving Throws +2 against ongoing damage Speed 6 Blade of Decay (standard; at-will; basic melee) Necrotic +10 vs. AC; 1d8+3 necrotic damage. Death's Embrace (standard; at-will; range 10) Necrotic +10 vs. Fortitude; 1d8+3 necrotic damage, and the target is slowed. Grasping Hands (standard; recharge 5,6; area burst 1 in 10)' Necrotic' Targets living creatures in burst; +10 vs. Reflex; 1d6+4 necrotic damage, and the target is restrained until the end of the Warforged Necromancer's next turn. Raise Undead (standard; encounter) The Warforged Necromancer summons a group of undead allies. Summoned undead roll intiative order. They remain until they are killed, dismissed by the Warforged Necromancer (free action), or the encounter ends. PCs do not earn experience points for killing these summoned creatures. The Warforged Necromancer chooses to summon one of the following groups of undead: -4 Zombie Rotters (level 3), or -2 Zombies (level 2), or -2 Zombie Rotters (level 3) and 1 Zombie (level 2) Spawn Wraith Any humanoid killed by a Warforged Necromancer rises as a Wraith at the start of its creator's next turn, appearing in the space where it died (or in the nearest unoccupied space). Raising the slain creature (using the Raise Dead ritual) does not destroy the Wraith. Warforged Resolve (minor, usable only while bloodied; encounter) The Warforged Necromancer gains 19 temporary hit points. Alignment Any Languages Common Skills '''Arcana +13, Endurance +9, Intimidate +11 '''Str 11 (3); Con '''18 (+7); '''Dex 14 (+5); Int 20 (+8); Wis 16 (+6); Cha 16 (+6) Equipment Cloth Armor, Longsword Category:Monsters Category:Races